100_things_to_do_before_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindy Minus
Mindy Minus is the most popular girl in school of the series 100 Things to Do Before High School. She serves as the secondary antagonist of the first episode, but in the rest of the series, she is the main antagonist. She is portrayed by Brady Reiter. About Background Mindy is the most popular girl at Pootatuck Middle School. She has a crush on Crispo, as seen in the episodes that she appears in. Appearance Mindy has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is known to wear a lot of pink clothing, which CJ says is one of her hobbies. Personality Mindy is the mean, popular girl of Pootatuck. She can be rude, bossy, demanding, selfish, and snobby. She does have a softer side to her, which is seen when she tries to cheer up a sad Crispo in "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" and thanks and hugs CJ in "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" after CJ helps her. Episode Appearances 'Season 1' History '100 Things to Do Before High School' Mindy becomes infatuated with Crispo after he gets a new haircut and his braces removed. She then gets him to join the other popular students, which raises his "cool cred." She warns CJ and Fenwick to stay away from him because he is going to be the most popular boy in school and they were going to date. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' Mindy is first seen with her friends practicing for Pootaroo, Pootatuck's first music festival. When she sees CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo, she tells them not to bother with entering the competition because she and her group were going to win. She extends an offer for Crispo to join the Mindettes and become a Mandette so they can share some spaghetti together. When Robot Boy breaks up, Crispo joins Mindy's group thinking they are going to win, but then quits to rejoin Robot Boy. Just as Robot Boy is set to perform, Mindy cuts the power off, stopping the music festival. CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo find another way to perform, however, and Mindy angrily looks on. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' When Mindy hears that Crispo has to say yes to every for a day, she thinks it's a perfect opportunity to ask him to be her boyfriend without any rejection. Unfortunately, Crispo finds out her intentions and hides from her in order to get out of answering. While searching for him, Mindy soon learns Mr. Roberts is helping him hide and learns where he is. She is about to ask him to be her boyfriend, but Fenwick and CJ distract her long enough for the school day to end, thus ending her chance to get Crispo to say yes to her invitation. 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' Mindy is one of the twenty students who signed up first to attend the Pootatuck Sleepover. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' Mindy urges Crispo to let her help him take care of his flour baby for the day. He agrees, but they end up arguing so much, they go to the counselor's office to talk it out. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Mindy finds out that Crispo is hiding from the fire chief and decides to help him hide more effectively by dressing him in a wig and dress. 'Find Your Super Power Thing!' CJ says Mindy's super powers include summoning her friends with a snap of her fingers and moving boys with a wave of her hands. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing!' She is one of the many students who attempt to win tickets to a sold out concert. She wins the first scavenger hunt, but CJ learns she had her mother buy all of the items. This leads the students to arguing when Mindy said it counted since they were never told they couldn't buy anything. In the end, after she loses the second scavenger hunt to CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo, her mother is able to get the rest of the students into the concert. 'Make a New Friend Thing!' In this episode, Mindy makes fun of Zelphaba, the new student at Pootatuck. In return, Zelphaha pokes fun at her by casting a spell that would give her pimples. Mindy is one of the students who contributes to the rumor that Zelphaba is a witch. 'Be a Mad Scientist Thing!' Fenwick is testing out his science fair project PootaBot, a robot, when Mindy approaches him. She tells him she is also doing her project on robots, but hers would be better. Fenwick is testing PootaBot once more at school the next day when Mindy's much bigger robot destroys it. He learns her robot was built by graduate students and claims it was unfair. One of the graduate students apologizes, but says they would only get paid if Mindy won. Mindy lists off the features of her robot, and Fenwick picks up some pieces of his own robot, telling her he would win. When Mindy sees Fenwick's new robot, she claims he copied her own, but he tells her he just improved it. Mindy's robot also gets improvements and destroys Fenwick's PootaBot 2.0 with its potato cannon. At the science fair, Fenwick shows Mindy and her tutors his improved PootaBot, which uses a potato cannon to destroy Mindy's robot and poster board. 'Join a Club Thing!' Mindy is a member of the Save the Bonobos club, the most popular club at Pootatuck. 'Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!' Mindy attends school dressed as a princess and expecting Crispo to dress as her prince. 'Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!' Mindy recruits CJ in helping her find her mother's ring. 'Run for Office Thing!' Mindy and her friends help Crispo with his campaign when he decides to run for seventh grade president. 'Become a Millionaire and Give It All Away Thing!' Mindy takes CJ and her friends' 5,000 Pootabucks and spends one hundred of them. When confronted by CJ, she admits she was jealous she would not be able to go on the trip to the water park with Crispo. 'Meet Your Idol Thing!' Mindy has an extra ticket for Anthony Del Rey's concert and has the Vortex members and CJ go through various tests to see who deserves it. Relationships Friends 'The Vortex' The Vortex are Mindy's best friends. Romances 'Crispo Powers' :Also See: Crispo and Mindy's relationship Mindy develops a crush on Crispo at the beginning of seventh grade when she notices he got his braces off and has a new haircut and cool jacket. She does whatever it takes to get him to be her boyfriend, but he does not reciprocate her feelings as shown when he turns down her romantic advances. Enemies 'CJ Martin' :Also See: CJ and Mindy's relationship Both Mindy and CJ have stated their mutual dislike for the other, though it is currently unknown why they have these feelings. CJ aids Mindy in searching for her mother's ring in "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" Mindy surprises CJ with a hug after they find it. 'Fenwick Frazier' In the pilot, Mindy warns both CJ and Fenwick to stay away from Crispo. In "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!," Mindy is verbally rude to Fenwick after he asks her to stop picking on the Sword and Stones club members. In "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" Mindy threatens to take a scavenger hunt item from Fenwick. In "Be a Mad Scientist Thing!," Fenwick and Mindy compete on who has built the better robot for the science fair." Mindy destroys Fenwick's robot a few times before he improves it and destroys her robot and poster board, angering her. Trivia *According to Crispo, Mindy smells like strawberries. *According to CJ, her hobbies include wearing pink and chasing Crispo. *According to Zelphaba, she has a perfect face. *She is usually seen with the Vortex, except in "Stay Up All Night Thing!," "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!," and "Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing!" *Her name was originally "Mandy Minus", but was changed prior to the pilot episode. *She says she has a shopping problem. *Her father is a lawyer who has links to Anthony Del Rey's music label. Gallery References Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Pootatuck Middle School students Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Girls Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with big boobs